Moonlight the Fortune Teller
by fightingcomet
Summary: When Moonlight comes to town, the Ham-Hams all get their fortunes told. Find out what Moonlight predicts and what happens in this cute but funny story. My first fanfic EVER! R&R plz! CH2 up! WOO-HOO!
1. Moonlight Comes To Town

**Moonlight Comes To Town**

(_Hmm…this is the place_.) Thought a black and white hamster, jumping down onto the station platform. She had just gotten into town. For some reason, she had hopped onto a train that morning and gotten off here. A simple feeling made her leave home and come to this quiet place. The train got to town late in the evening, just as the street lamps flickered on. She left the station and began her journey.

This young hamster was from a far away village. She wore an elegant necklace made of many unknown jewels. One jewel caught the lamp light and flashed rainbows onto the ground. She walked for a while, taking in her surroundings. (_It seems so boring here. Maybe I was wrong in traveling so far from home_.) A light breeze blew, drawing the smell of sunflower seeds towards her. She scampered to the origin of the scent, her stomach growling loudly. When she got to the where it was coming from, the little hamster climbed onto the windowsill and heard voices through the open window.

"Oxnard! Don't eat too much, or you'll be sick!" A young female voice came from inside the house. She wore glasses and had long hair. The hamster replied with his cheeks full of sunflower seeds. "Don't worry Kana, I'll be fine." The girl named Kana left when another voice called her, allowing the little hamster to slip inside unnoticed. Oxnard had begun to stuff more seeds into his mouth as the little hamster walked up to his cage. "Hello," she said to him, causing him to drop the seeds he was holding. "Who are you?" he demanded, hiding behind a pile of sunflower seeds. "My name is Moonlight, and I'm very hungry. I smelled the seeds, so I came here." Her stomach grumbled loudly as she blushed in embarrassment. Moonlight was hungry, but she didn't want to beg for food. Oxnard handed her a seed, and they began to talk.

"You're a fortune-teller?" Oxnard said in surprise. He had never met a hamster who could tell the future. Moonlight nodded. She was the only one in her village that had this ability, so she was shy about it. "Can you tell me my fortune? I'll give you more sunflower seeds if you do." Moonlight nodded again and said "Of course." She took her necklace in her paws and made Oxnard put his paw on the stone. "Close your eyes." she instructed him, doing the same. She began to chant under her breath something that Oxnard couldn't quite make out. Moonlight opened her eyes and put her necklace back on. "Well?" Oxnard looked at her, wondering what she had said and what his fortune would be. Moonlight took a breath and sighed. "You will lose something very precious and close to you. Find it in a dark place." "What-" Oxnard began as they heard footsteps. "Oxnard, I'm back. Mom sure makes the best meatloaf!" Kana sat down beside Oxnard's cage. Oxnard turned to introduce Moonlight to his owner, but she was gone. All that was left was Oxnard's lingering thoughts and Kana's voice.

The next day, Oxnard came bursting into the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. "It's gone, it's gone!" he yelled frantically, searching through everything. "What's wrong Oxnard?" All the other Ham-Hams gathered around him. "My sunflower seed is gone!" he cried. "Where could you have lost it?" Hamtaro said as he walked to comfort his sobbing friend. Oxnard began to tell everyone the story of his encounter with Moonlight. "She said to look in a dark place, but that could be anywhere!" Maxwell thought about what had happened. "Maybe it's at your house. That is where you had it last, right?" Oxnard nodded. "Then let's go!" Hamtaro yelled as he and the others ran to Oxnard's house. They searched the whole house. "No sign of your seed Oxy. I'm sorry." Bijou and Sandy went to comfort Oxnard as he sat down in the coldest corner of his cage. "I'll never get it back…sniff" Everyone was quiet. Dexter sat down in the shadows beside Oxnard. "YEOWCH!" Dexter yelled, jumping up and away from the source of his pain. "M-My sunflower seed!" Oxnard picked it up and started dancing around the cage with it. "Just as she said 'find it in a dark place'!" Howdy began to laugh as Dexter said "And painful…Shut up Howdy!"

When they all got back to the clubhouse, each Ham-Ham began to wonder about this mysterious fortune teller. "She was right!" "I'd love to get my fortune told!" As the others chatted about Moonlight, Oxnard whispered to Hamtaro, "Do you think we'll ever see her again?" "I'm not sure Oxy, but if we do, I'll bet we'll have some great adventures!"

Moonlight sat down after the Ham-Hams returned to the clubhouse. (_Hmm…maybe this town won't be that boring after all…_)

A/N- Hey everyone! I really hope you liked my story…it's my first fanfic, so I'm a bit nervous. Please review, I don't care if it's good or bad, just PLEASE REVIEW! This will be a continuous story, so be on the lookout for more chapters! Thanks for reading! (Was this a really long chapter? It kinda feels like it…)

PS- Moonlight is my made up hamster, so if she seems weird…don't be mad! Again, please review!


	2. Twin Troubles?

Chapter 2: Twin Troubles?

"Stan, stop being such a jerk!" Sandy yelled, chasing her brother. Stan and Sandy were twins, and ALWAYS fought. "Give it back!" Sandy said angrily as Stan began to twirl her ribbon, taunting her. "Give me back my maracas first, then you get your ribbon…HA!" Stan climbed into a nearby tree, causing Sandy to yell louder. "STAN!"

With all the commotion, it would be impossible for anyone to sleep. Moonlight had no where to go and it was a nice night, so she had decided to crash in a tree. Bad idea. Stan had climbed into the very tree she was sleeping in. (_What the heck?_) she thought sleepily. (_How's a hamster supposed to get any shut eye with all that racket?_)

After about twenty minutes of chasing and shouting, Moonlight as getting pretty annoyed. She climbed down the tree and walked up to Sandy with an irritated expression on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked Sandy as Stan stuck his tongue out at them. "My stupid brother took my ribbon…He's so mean!" Sandy cried, making Stan yell back.

"Give me back my maracas!"

"My ribbon!"

"My maracas!"

"My ribbon!'

All of this yelling was making Moonlight's head hurt. "How about this- I'll tell you your fortunes and you give each others stuff back." She looked at them both. "Sound fair?" "Sure." they both replied as Stan climbed down from his perch. Moonlight held her necklace. "Ready?" They nodded, each putting their paws on the stone. She began to chant. Sandy and Stan looked at each other, puzzled. Could this be the same hamster that told Oxnard's future?

"Done." She said, putting her necklace back on. "You," she said pointing to Sandy, "should look low for what you left behind." Sandy looked at Moonlight, bewildered. "And you," Moonlight was pointing at Stan ((a/n-Kids, it's rude to point!))"Beware of objects at high altitudes." Moonlight turned around. Stan and Sandy looked at each other and ran to the clubhouse to tell the others what happened. (And now,) Moonlight thought happily, (time for sleep.)

The next day, the Ham-Hams decided to go to the Ham-Ham Fun Park for a day of R&R. After a couple of hours of fun, it's easy to lose track of things. "Oh no!" Sandy exclaimed. "Where's my ribbon!" She began to search frantically for it. "Oh no! What will I do? That was my favorite ribbon…" Sandy bean to cry. "There, there. We'll find it. Don't worry Sandy." said Maxwell comforting. "Let's go back to the Ferris wheel. That's the last place we were." When they got to the Ferris wheel, Stan and Pashmina were getting off. Something was trailing behind them. "My ribbon! Get your foot off of it!" "Huh? WhaAAHHHHH" Sandy grabbed her ribbon, making Stan trip and fall to the ground. "So that's what was tickling my foot! So it wasn't you, Pashmina?" "No…why would I?" Pashmina said slowly. Stan stood up with a disappointed look on his face. "Really? I mean, I'm irresistible, so-"

Just then, two objects fell from the sky…and hit Stan in the head.

CLUNK! CLUNK! Stan was knocked out by the two objects.

"HA! That'll teach 'em!" Howdy shouted in joy from the top of the Ferris wheel. "He'll never make a move on my Pashmina again." Dexter said happily beside him. "What do ya mean YOUR Pashmina!" They started to fight. ((A/n-as usual…T.T))

"Are you okay Stan?" Maxwell helped him up as Sandy and Pashmina picked up what clunked Stan in the head. "My maracas…owchie…" Stan said painfully. "Just like that weird hamster said…ow…"

Moonlight got up and stretched. "Ahhh…what a wonderful nap! No sign of those loud Ham-Hams…I wonder if their fortunes came true yet…" She laid back in the tree, wondering what other things she would predict.

A/N- Hey everyone…it's me! . sorry for not updating in forever, I've been really busy…gets down on her hands and knees and begs for forgiveness Plz Review! Please? This wasn't as long as my other one, but it was funny! HAHA! If you have any ideas, I'll use them (if they're good…) Fun times! Hope you liked my story! waves goodbye Cya later! Promise I'll updated ASAP!


End file.
